Fire
by Lansara
Summary: Oneshot: Rookie Firefighter Emmett quickly heats things up. AU-Human


Fire by LansaraStar©

I've always loved a man in uniform. Firemen are the best, all hot, not afraid to get dirty. Plus, they play with big, powerful hoses. Mmmmm.

Anyway, I met Emmett at the local fire station. I go there regularly to chat with the guys and drop off food. You know, anything to help my community. Well, Emmett was new...a rookie. The veterans knew me and my thing for firemen, so they playfully warned him off. He didn't listen.

I invited him over to my house for a real meal one night. I was planning on steak and asked him how he liked it.

"Well done. Everything in my life is either on fire or burnt. I like my food the same way."

Hmm, interesting. I wondered how hot things would get.

So Friday night, he comes over straight from the fire station. Yes, still in uniform...and does he fill out a uniform! Emmett could be a calendar fireman. He has these big arms and shoulders, that just makes you want to play helpless and lean on him. He's tall, about 6'5" or so. I never realized how tight his ass was until he bent over to play with my kitten. God, my heart nearly stopped. Hmmm, mouth to mouth is looking better and better.

Emmett has dark hair. He keeps it short and it gives him almost a boyish look. He has no facial hair as per regulations. Emmett definitely looks boyish, and he has a dimples when he smiles. I totally think he's planning mischief. God, I hope so.

He has fuck me eyes. A light blue that darken when he's passionate about something. His lashes are sinful for a male. A nose that seems a little small for his face. A strong jaw that I want to plant kisses on. Oh and lips! This man had full lips that look like they're gonna pout any second. Total little boy look if he wanted.

Friday night, yea. Emmett came over, still in uniform. First thing he does is ask if he can use my bathroom to change into something more comfortable. I pout for a second and then say "yea, sure."

I watch him disappear down the hall. Dinner is done so I'm setting it on the table when he's suddenly behind me. He spins me around and before I realize what he's doing, I'm over his shoulder. I've got this magnificent view of a gorgeous, bare ass. He's naked!

He's been moving while I've been ogling and then I'm being dropped on my bed. He lands on top of me a second later. I'm being kissed. His tongue does a duel with mine for a few minutes and then pulls out. He looks into my eyes for a second before he buries his face in my neck.

I don't realize my clothes are gone until I feel his hand on my skin, hot. I gasp at the feeling. He chuckles and then moves down to my breasts.

"Beautiful."

It's all he says before he buries his face in them, making me squirm as he licks and bites. He's rough, almost too rough. At one point he latches onto my breast suckling and it's too hard. He hurts. I try to push him away and instead my arms are captured. He uses one of his huge hands to hold my wrists above my head. He lifts his head enough to growl at me, "Don't deny me anything."

I stiffen, a touch frightened, but then I can't think as he renews his relentless attack on my breasts. He shifts his weight and pulls my legs apart. He settles himself between them. His stomach is pressing against my pleasure. The weight of him is pushing, tantalizing my clit. Every breath he makes pulsates through me, driving me closer to the void.

My breasts are ravaged, red from his ministrations and I'm sure a little bruised. My nipples ache from his hard suckling, but I want more. I whimper when he stops and he chuckles. His free hand comes to one and begins to twirl my nipple. I feel the pleasure/pain as he squeezes harder and harder. My head is thrashing as I realize I'm getting closer to my orgasm. He stops when I whimper and then I nearly scream on frustration.

"Oh God, please!"

"Please what, Little One?"

"Please, I need to cum. I want to cum."

"Beg me."

I shake my head. I would never beg. I pull at my hands, trying to free them. My frustration needs to be relieved. He chuckles again and holds them tighter.

"Beg me."

His hand is moving, down, down. His fingers slip between us and barely touch where I need it most. I whimper and try to press towards him.

"Please."

He continues to stare at me, teasing, touching, but not fulfilling.

"Please, oh please, Emmett. Please just let me cum. God, I need it. I want it. Please!"

I'm nearly screaming with frustration now. He's still holding my hands. His body slides down almost off mine. He settles between my legs. I loom down and see his mouth hovering over my shaved mound. His eyes are watching me so intently.

"You need to explode?"

"Yes!"

"How? Would you like to cum on my mouth?"

He licks the outside of my lips quickly. His tongue is so hot, I cry out in shock,

"Or my hand?"

His finger slides in suddenly, then just as quickly pulls out. I watch as he sticks it in his mouth and sucks on it.

"Or my cock?"

He moves so fast! He was in me before I could even think. He slammed into me, pressing tightly against my back wall. I cried at the pleasure and the pain of such a quick intrusion.

I looked up into his eyes once again. He was staring at me so intently.

"I'm so close, please. Please."

I was close to crying. My orgasm was just out of reach, just hovering nearby. I could feel my muscles tightening, wanting to convulse, but not yet being allowed.

"I don't seem to fit all the way. We'll have to try to see about that."

I cried out again as he tried to push in farther. He pressed, pulled out and pressed back in. I shook my head.

"No! You're hurting, please!"

He didn't listen, just continued pushing. I was thrashing my head, trying to squirm out from under him. I realized how strong he was. My wrists were gonna be bruised tomorrow, but it barely registered as he continued his assault.

I felt him push, harder and he wasn't pulling back at all. I cried out as he pushed, forcing himself into me all the way. I felt like I was being ripped apart.

"Yes!"

I heard his cry of release just as he pushed through my cervix. I began to contract and convulse. He thrust again, grinding his hips against me. My clit was crushed between us. I began an orgasm of unparalleled intensity.

My body wasn't mine anymore. It was his. He claimed it as no one else had, spilling his seed into my womb. When I finally stopped, I realized he had released my arms. I was wrapped in his arms, gathered as close to him as possible. My legs had found their way around his waist and were holding him tight inside me. Remarkably, I could still feel him inside me, way inside me. He was still hard.

"You're mine now you realize?"

I realized and accepted. I nodded my head yes.

"You're mine and I will decide when and how we do this. I will decide when you cum and how hard. Now for round two."

I was suddenly sure that this was the man I would spend the rest of my life with.


End file.
